"Flail of the Vortex Who Whispers Into the Darkness" a.k.a. Flail IronSkull
Short Bio Born great among the IronSkulls, I was whispering dis-contentious lies from the moment I was able to take hold my brethrens' ears. My young generation began destroying itself from within, and so great was my ploy, that the IronSkulls clan feared I would dwindle the next line of military force to nothing. I was quickly segregated into care of the Void Disciples, where He Who Speaks Into the Abyss and Ascends Among Shadows (He Who Drinks Death and Swallows Us Whole's predecessor) raised me into a Void Disciple as a Flail of the Vortex. I accomplished the Rites, a brutal and terrible gauntlet of fear and reverence for pain and torture. I then became a Slave to the Dark, where my isolation was exalted through ritual opiates, poisonous and feverish dreams, and my body slowly broken and reanimated by the magics of the Void. It was here that I was elevated to Whisperer, but this fate was not already unbeknownst to me as my goal. Even coming to this point, I had sewn so much discord among the Eyes, Flails, and the Spires of the Vortex that the Head Taker at the time - He Who Spits Bile Into the Eyes and Causes Vile Spewings from Every Orifice - took me into his court and put me to a different use; I would offer diplomatic allegiance between the IronSkulls and the other warring orc tribes, the BileTongues, SanguineAxes, MountainSkulls, BlackenedBones (magic users), LatrineKings, etc... there are at least 50 others. This objective has been my life for the past 15 to 20 years under 10 or more Head Takers, and it has worked so well that the orcs have assimilated entirely under the IronSkulls banner. The Void Disciples have become one entity, and have determined that the growing Hatred among their kind is due to the coming cataclysm. Ravana will be released, and he will do it with the orcs' help. I see the growing Hatred, and logically I know that if this god of Blood and Darkness is freed, not only will the orcs be at his mercy, but all races will fall subject to his will. I have seen the Hatred consume numerous orcs, both on the battlefield or in isolation. I war with the same Hatred myself, so great within me that I am one of the few among my kin who can oppose the daily effects of that wretched ball of flame in the sky as an Enemy of the Sun. What is to stop him from doing the same? I have made a decision to go against everything I have known. Though my meals, bedding, and breeding are pleasant enough and assured - though they be filthy and conquered daily (I know of no other comforts) - there must be a different way to live. Greatness does not end in a pool of Cold Black Blood as it does for others here. At least not outside of the hovels, tents, and caves we have come to know so well. There must be something more out there. I may have to stop this coming tide of Ravana's release though. My Mistress calls; she has "graciously" accepted an Honor Duel with a human. She is as foolish as those before her. Wait...this could be it. Yes...I will have a talk with some of the other Head Takers. Their hatred for her is as great - no, greater - than my own. He Who Drinks Death and Swallows Us Whole will applaud this, but no less move forward with the plan of Hatred; he has the Disciples convinced. The clans will be fighting for days. Why else would I have come to know poison so well, if not to share it with her, and the rest of their ambitions? Even still, I can't keep thinking like this. Soon, it may return to me ten-fold. That is the way of things. And if so, I must counter this evil I am about to shed by hence-forth redeeming myself - and my race - if possible. The world will hate us much more and for eons to come if I do nothing. Now, what to do... pesticide? Not flavorful enough. Should I get someone else to do it? No, I bring her meals to her. Cyanide has a nice flavor with, oh... what is it? Fish! She is dead in the water. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs #I was unable to accomplish a diplomatic meeting with the Sovereign Host church; I killed the acolyte due to a miscommunication breakdown, both between myself and Iskindir (he removed my mask), and the language barrier in place as I spoke to the acolyte in broken Shivinathi-Mohindir. In addition, my Hatred got the best of me. It is no longer in the best interest of the party to "make" the Sovereign Host aware of the advancing orcs. Raising an army would not be beneficial to our over-arching goals, as Ajit seems to have seen. The Sovereign Host are as corrupt as orcs themselves from what I have learned from Iskindir and from my reading. Iskindir has chosen to set aside what I did do him in Hatred, and for that I am grateful and remorseful. These are feelings I have never experienced, though now have come to know them more increasingly in my time with humanity. He has warned me that the Sovereign Host church assumes to take me as prisoner using the Inquisition, though Iskindir has not made them aware of my position, only that I disguise myself and it will be difficult for him to find me, so this matter is not as pressing. It seems their only concern is to capture an orc and put it to justice for murder - they do not care for the whole story, nor do they deserve it. This leader only wishes to further himself; may he perish with the rest of them! I will not attempt any more diplomatic gestures with this Sovereign Host. It is better that they remain ignorant. And should I meet this Inquisition, I will learn from their methods (be there anything to learn as abusive as I know) and regroup them upon the church ten-fold for their hypocrisy and degenerate ideals, whenever I have the opportunity. #It seems we will be searching among the Thuuggees for higher-ups. This will require a different form of diplomacy, one I am fond of and which will certainly be necessary to Ajit and Mithra. I will continue to work daily on my posture and intimidation techniques for this purpose. #In addition, it is possible that the goddess that the Thuuggees serve - Kali - is a manifestation of Ravana; he has everyone blinded it seems. If we can loosen his grip on the humans, our rewards will be at least three-fold. Ajit and Mithra will have the revenge they require, along with gunpowder, and I will have many opportunities to strike disdain into mens' hearts. They will turn against each other, even Ravana and the orcs - for he needs his book to conquer the goodness that he once was. The god of Blood and Darkness will be livid. It suits him. Instincts #I always assess resources, especially relational. #When confronted, I use cunning, first in word, then in deed. #I will always use, and then abuse. Traits #Cannibal #Cold Black Blood #Breeder - I have consecutively found that I have no desire anymore to destroy that which is more beautiful than myself. My introduction to human interaction - and the arts - has pricked something old, something greviously hidden within me; the elven book about orcs has confirmed these mysterious origins. It has only been weeks that I have been away from constant sexual stimulation. Humanity altogether seems to breed for different purposes, though for reasons I do not know, and yet, not without evil intent at times. I would rather not take what is not given to me as I am an outcast in this land, and learn otherwise how these peoples have survived so long, given their restrictive sexual proclivities. #Fanged & Clawed #Loathsome & Twisted #Lynx-Eyed Burning Like Coals #Vile Language - I have not needed to speak thusly for a few weeks. It is comforting, yet Hatred-inducing, to be able to discourse among intellectuals. #Born to Rule (Fool) Them All #Enemy of the Sun - I still hate the sun. #Life is Death #Fearful Respect of the Servants #Forked Tongue #Black Bile Poison Long Term Goals #I must counter the evil I am about to shed by hence-forth redeeming myself - and my race - if possible. The world will hate us much more and for eons to come if I do nothing. Be a better orc! Game Mechanics Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Being Learned Practice Log Wounds Resources - 54rp Property - 32rp Ceremonial Sword 7, Black Robes 1, Hobnailed Boots 1, Tools of the Trade 7, Poisoner's Toolkit 7, Run of the Mill Reinforced Leather 8, Rags 1, Wooden Masks 2 - crafted Relationships - 12rp Void Disciple - He Who Drinks Death and Swallows Us Whole Reputation - 0rp Affiliation - 10rp Orc Void Disciples - Spires, Flails, & Eyes of the Vortex Acquired Items Notes/Completed Beliefs #I will cause chaos among the orcs, today. #I will escape and ascend with the humans. #I will exercise and stretch to regain my full height in order to maintain authoritative presence when dealing with people. Maybe Mithra or the bow lady will assist. A good posture presents confidence. I will also either fashion or purchase a pleasant-looking mask to disguise my nightmarish features. I will Persuade those with questions that I have a terminal illness, and should my mask be removed without my consent I will Black Bile Poison it to their demise. Only my foes will know full fear in my presence. #I will continue my Woodcarving skill. I have found that it dampens my Hatred, though I hate that I don't know why when I think about it. I have made a mask with Basu's help. I will work on making another backup mask using the techniques he has shown me; this will keep my mind off of hateful things. #I will learn what it is to be a cultist here among the people. I will go to Basu again, since he seems to have no aversion or fear of me. I have already performed daily tasks regarding "gathering", "washing dishes", and "shoveling manure" so that I could have my mask. I will talk to him and ask what sort of diplomatic tasks or cultural events I may perform or be witness to; if there are resident meetings where things are decided and such. What governs these peoples? It certainly isn't a need for dominance or blood. What do they do to entertain themselves, I wonder... Incomlete/Failed I will ask the bedraggled wizard what he knows about this "Sovereign Host". What do their books say about orcs, or any other foreign races unknown to them? Are they hypocritical in their beliefs? I will use this information to my advantage, diplomatically, in order to obtain favor in their standing, so that hopefully they will see a greater need for military force against the orcs, whom they should rightly fear. However, I must balance this encounter with cunning strategy, as their spiritual leaders may initially see me as a threat for desertion alone. What is there to prove I am not a spy? I am most certainly a traitor, but for greater purposes; I will not further the cause of the god of Blood and Darkness. And if they can be convinced of my words, they will surely see this as noble, even by their standards. To Do Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) Downtime Training Category:NPC Category:Orcs Category:Armristar Category:Former PC